


Our home forever is outer space

by nikirik



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers S7 Ep 2 Part2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: It's unbetaed and the worst kind of angst. The title is from t.A.T.u. – Cosmos (Outer Space). The quotes are from Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy and Tosca, Puccini.</p><p>This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/651685">To Protect The Solitude Of The Other </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Our home forever is outer space

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's unbetaed and the worst kind of angst. The title is from t.A.T.u. – Cosmos (Outer Space). The quotes are from Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy and Tosca, Puccini.
> 
> This is the sequel to [To Protect The Solitude Of The Other ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651685)

It is incomprehensible and oddly disturbing.

James finds himself in the middle of the forest, lips sarcastically twitching with the ready quote. 

_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_  
 _mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,_  
 _ché la diritta via era smarrita._ *

Not a cheerful quote either, he thinks. Won't made it to the Lewis' postcard.

Of course if he'll find anything slightly resembling post-office or a village at worst.

For he is totally and not metaphorically lost.

And it's not even some Italian forest, so why does he only hear "E Lucevan Le Stelle"** in his head and not some more suitable ethnical music?

Is it some divine mockery?

Or just as his tricky mind works.

He streches out the hand with his cell phone at the clouded sky. No signal.

 

  
He tries to remember the sweet kisses and tender caresses, but can't figure any. 

It's as if he was on the other side of music all this time. When all he ever strived to be is a needle striking sour melody out of the vinil record.

 

 

The night falls down and he is alone with the outer space. It's the doubled loneliness, like he's an austronaut who's blown away from his ship. Nothing to ground him. He is not scared, the feeling is not new to him. 

Because if you don't belive in God, there else would you end? In a dark and lonely place with the reflected light of long dead stars. If death is a mercy (power down, brain out), then dragging this loneliness further is hell.

 

He wishes his mind will become as clear and cold as this dark matter surrounding him.

It's such a dissapointment that his wish never came true.

Maybe if his heart could be floating somewhere million parsecs from here, it won't be breaking as it does now.

He leaves Robbie and Dr.Hobson to their kiss; he should have a smoke.

The sky is bright and there is no sign that in reality there is vacuum all around him. 

If death is the end, the only hell we can expirience is here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> *In the middle of the journey of our life I came to myself within a dark wood where the straight way was lost. Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy.
> 
> ** E lucevan le stelle,  
> ed olezzava la terra  
> stridea l’uscio dell’orto  
> ed un passo sfiorava la rena.  
> Entrava ella fragrante,  
> mi cadea fra le braccia.  
> O dolci baci, o languide carezze,  
> mentr’io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli!  
> Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d’amore.  
> L’ora è fuggita, e muoio disperato!  
> E non ho amato mai tanto la vita!
> 
> The stars were shining,  
> And the earth was scented.  
> The gate of the garden creaked  
> And a footstep touched the sand...  
> Fragrant, she entered  
> And fell into my arms.
> 
> Oh, sweet kisses and languorous caresses,  
> While feverishly I stripped the beautiful form of its veils!  
> Forever, my dream of love has vanished.  
> That moment has fled, and I die in desperation.  
> And I die in desperation!  
> And I never before loved life so much,  
> Loved life so much!


End file.
